


Another Day

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Business, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Master & Servant, Nudity, Pampering, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl returns home from another normal day.  Her servants attend to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

 

Another long day had passed and so the Goddess of Marriage retired to her quarters.

 

She had barely stepped into the doorway before she was greeted by her servant.

 

"Good evening, Mistress," Scrapper bowed to her before offering a hand to lead her inside.  Scavenger was also there, taking her cloak and satchel to put them away.

 

"Scrapper." She took his hand and allowed him to escort her to her private chambers. "Did anything come up while I was out attending to my duties?"

 

"Nothing important, Mistress, just a few isolated concerns that do not need to be addressed right away."

 

"Hmm." Prowl began to loosen her outfit, a dark outfit that covered most of her body, but did show off her curvy figure.  "Run them down for me."

 

"The first was a messenger from Red Alert, the Goddess of Life," Scrapper helped her out of her outfit and hung it up to be washed later while she grabbed her eveningwear.  "She would like to arrange a meeting to discuss an important issue.  I wasn't told what it was, only that you knew and it was important."

 

"I see," Prowl grabbed the last piece of her evening outfit and brought it back for Scrapper to have it laid out for her, "I will have to schedule that with her later.  And the others?"

 

"A minor god asked for permission to perform marriages with your blessing.  His followers will be celebrating his holy day soon and he wants to bless the marriages that are to be performed on that day." Scrapper helped her to loosen underbindings, leaving her bare and naked for him to see.  Not that he hadn't seen her like this, and even more revealing, before.  "And the only other was a message from a young woman asking for help from one of your temples in the human world."

 

"A human?" Prowl was helped into her loose outfit, wrapping herself in loose layers to let her body finally breath after being worked so hard all day.

 

"Yes.  The young woman was praying for your blessing.  I had Long Haul look into it further.  The young woman is supposed to be married off to some man her parents choose for her, but she plans on running away to elope with her lover."

 

Prowl scowled as Scrapper finished tying her dress up in the back.  Scrapper knew she was not very fond of eloping.  After all, as the Goddess of Marriage, eloping wasn't exactly the definition of a perfect marriage.

 

Too often, too rushed, too emotional and not thought through enough.  All the fallout that came with it was just a mess for Mistress to handle.

 

Still, that wasn't to say that regular marriages didn't work out as well either.

 

"...I will have to speak with the god later.  Another thing to reschedule.  And then I'll have to see this request for myself."

 

"Of course, Mistress." Scrapper stepped back as Prowl looked herself over in her mirror.  "Mixmaster and Long Haul should almost have dinner ready."

 

"I see.  And Bonecrusher?"

 

"He's busy drawing water for your bath.  It should be warm and ready by the time dinner is done."

 

As Prowl sighed and pulled up her hair, Scrapper quickly came behind her to tie it up in a loose bun.

 

But not before he snuck a kiss to the back of her neck.

 

As he expected, Mistress huffed before turning around to slap him.  She didn't like surprise kisses, but Scrapper was the only one who knew about that.

 

After all, he was the only one allowed to give these kinds of kisses to her when they were alone.

 

"I've been on my feet all day long.  I hope you boys can spare some time for a foot rub."

 

"Of course, Mistress." Scrapper followed her obediently.  "Anything you want."

 

Of course they would.  He and his brothers loved the Goddess of Marriage.

 

And they would do anything to keep her happy.

 

END


End file.
